A Clear Look into RHr
by RonsInnerVoice
Summary: Ron and Hermione try to figure out stuff everyone else knows. Very funny at first then serious later on. will contain lemons later
1. Ron

Disclaimer: After spending a whole day checking, it has been proven that the characters do not belong to me.*!@#$$^%%&*Alas.  
  
Set in 5th year.  
  
A Slight and quick look into our Favorite couple  
  
Anyone in Gryffindor would tell you that no matter what the surprises that were awaiting him or her each year, 3 things remained constant, sort of like tradition. They were, in ascending order:  
  
Winning the House Cup Gred and Forge Weasly Parties And of course, the most entertaining tradition, Hermione and Ron's arguments.  
  
Of course, no one would ever, in their right minds, tell the two that their arguments were the highlights of the year. Ron had not only grown a few inches taller but had also put on plenty of muscles while Hermione still held the post of best witch the last 5 years. Their tempers were legendary and no one but each other could endure the raging gale.  
  
Everyone had by the fourth year rightly guessed that Ron had something for Hermione. In fact Snape had been heard to snort and mutter during one of Ron and Hermione's infamous fights something to the effect that sounded like (This cannot be confirmed!)  
  
" Why can't they just shag and get it done with?!"  
  
Even Dumbledore seemed to get a sentimental smile whenever he beheld the two, screaming loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
But funnily enough no matter how much they screamed about never talking again, about hating each other, on each other's habits and yada yada.They never stopped being friends. You would have thought they despised each other the way they spoke so hurtfully of each other.  
  
However, Hermione never missed a chance to go support Ron (and Harry) during Quidditch matches and she also came down for all their training, especially to cheer for Ron. You would have thought it was her on the pitch, the way she screamed at the opponents. What also couldn't be missed of course was the thumbs-up Ron gave to the crowd, after each save, specifically for one person. They also spent every lunch, breakfast and dinner together. It was really funny to see Harry miserably try to satisfy both his best friends, when they had an argument before eating.  
  
Ron for his part never let anyone insult Hermione (except him of course!) and had almost gotten suspended for giving Malfoy a broken nose after he had tried, drunkenly, to kiss Hermione. He seemed to consider Hermione his private property, but of course always made it look like brotherly concern. This resulted in many arguments, especially over Krum who continued to keep in contact with Hermione. It was only after she showed Ron that Krum had no interest in her, more than as a friend did Ron ease up. What she didn't know, was that Krum had also sent a separate letter to Ron, urging him to confess his feelings to Hermione. Ron had no idea how, a guy thousands of miles away, could have discerned but had of course denied it vehemently and tore up the letter. Harry laughed, as Ron muttered and cursed in his sleep the entire night.  
  
It made Lavender and Parvati sigh, watching the two of them at loggerheads one moment and smiling meaningfully, the next. Everyone in Gryffindor had seen the longing look Ron gave Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking. And it was pretty obvious that she didn't constantly make him study with her just for the sake of keeping his grades up.  
  
The two of them often drove Harry wild with the hate-love relationship. If it weren't for Ginny he would have seriously strangled both of them. That too had been another issue. When Ron had first found out about his best friend and baby sister, he had chased Harry throughout the entire castle and almost into the forbidden forest with a mad murderous look on his face. It took both the Weasly twins and Seamus and Dean to hold back Ron, in the common room, to allow Harry to explain.  
  
The twins had given their blessing long ago and had also expressed the hope that their younger brother, would also come clean with his feelings about the resident brainiac, but not too much. They both found it extremely fun to bother Ron and drop little hints about his crush, making Ron turn red and start stammering before bolting out of the room. Hermione, despite being the only person Snape had ever truthfully praised, still managed to not understand what the joke was about and even scolded the twins for bothering Ron. This had just brought more laughs, resulting in her also storming off to console/comfort Ron.  
  
Being the incurable gossips they were, everyone in the common room had stopped to listen to the weekly entertainment.  
  
" My bloody best friend! How could you do something like that!" shouted Ron, completely red in the face. The twins held on to him tightly. He had just earlier, almost done what Voldermot had not been able to do for 5 years.  
  
" What exactly have I done?! So what, we are going out? What the hell is wrong with that?" yelled Harry back, ignoring the knowing smiles Fred was giving him. They were more than just going out, but if he told that to Ron now.  
  
"My sister is not something for you to play around with! What about Cho? There are a million girls around for you to snog, why does it have to be Ginny?" yelled Ron back struggling against his brothers.  
  
Ginny and Hermione stood beside them. Hermione looked exasperated while Ginny looked torn between being worried for Harry and being extremely pissed with Ron. "She's till so young and vulnerable- "  
  
"Are you crazy? She is only a year younger than we are! Why can't you just let her decide if she wants this?" said Harry growing angry as well. Why couldn't Ron just except it?  
  
" Cause she's my baby sister and I am not going to let any guy play around and hurt her!!" yelled Ron, finally breaking free of his brothers and getting a stranglehold on Harry.  
  
Screams and laughter came from the people watching. Sometimes, the Gryffindor common room was really the place to be. After rolling on the ground for a while, Harry finally managed to push Ron into the sofa. Looking absolutely pissed, he screamed.  
  
" Are you insane!?! I am N-O-T G-O-I-N-G TO DO THAT! I LOVE HER!!"  
  
That however was something that no one quite expected. Crushes and all the teenage hormonal stuff were quite common. Love was something different. The whole common room suddenly shut up, including Ron who looked absolutely shocked. Only Harry didn't notice and in fact kept creaming away.  
  
" YEAH I LOVE HER! I, HARRY POTTER LOVE VIRGINIA WEASLY AND IF YO-" He suddenly stopped, realizing that the whole room was looking in amazement at him. His face turned red to match Ron's hair as he finally realized what he had just admitted to probably the entire castle. Before he could turn to run, he became aware of Ginny walking up to him, her eyes glinting in the firelight. She looked caught between shock and joy.  
  
" Err.. Ginny I-"  
  
He never got to finish cause Ginny suddenly reached up and kissed him hard. The entire room burst into applause and there were also some tears. This kind of drama was unbeatable.  
  
The only one not enjoying all this was Ron, who again, turned livid watching them both kiss. He once again, tried to grab Harry and both Harry and Ginny took a step back. They couldn't believe Ron was still mad even after what he just heard. Looking at his face, they wondered if there was anything that could ever convince him.  
  
Right then, irritated and tired of the drama, Hermione walked up to Ron. Both the twins and Lee now, and Seamus and Dean were still struggling to hold him. Hermione took one look and placed a hand on his chest. Immediately Ron stopped. George looked at Hermione in amazement.  
  
Six guys hadn't been able to hold Ron and she stopped him with one hand. With one look Hermione told the boys to let go of Ron. Grabbing his hand she dragged him out of the room.  
  
They returned within a few minutes, Ron looking chastened and Hermione smirking slightly. Ron, walked up to Harry and Ginny, his ears still red. Both Harry and Ginny backed off slightly, unsure of what was going to happen next. Ron looked at both as them, them suddenly looked at Hermione pleadingly. She glared back at him. Turning back, he swallowed hard and said in a low voice,  
  
"Ithinkitsgreatthatyouaredatingherbutdon'thurtherorIwillkillyou."  
  
The entire room looked in shock, none more than Harry. Did Ron just accept him? Wild thoughts of running into Ron's arms and shouting Brother suddenly popped out. But thankfully he didn't. He still wanted to say something when Ron brushed past him and up the stairs to their room, wishing everyone a good night, without actually looking at anyone in particular.  
  
Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. "Thanks! What did you say to him?"  
  
" Yeah Hermione, he s never ever agreed to let Ginny date before. You must have had a great argument." Said George raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
" Yeah, What did you say?" Harry asked curious. All other Gryffindors, were now looking at Hermione. Who, in turn lost the smirk and began to turn red. " Uh." 


	2. Well Hermione?

Disclaimer: For the last time, nothing belongs to me. Will all you lawyers who want to give me cash go away!?!?  
  
  
  
Pls read this as well and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Hermione has just managed to persuade Ron to accept Harry and Ginny and everyone is waiting for an explanation as to how she did it.  
  
  
  
"Uh.ah... " Hermione stammered, turning red as she felt everyone's eyes on her. How was she going to get out of this? In truth, Hermione had never denied her feelings for Ron since she first discovered them. The only reason she never said anything or tried to make anything happen because she knew Ron didn't feel the same and rather than fall out with her best friend, she preferred to keep silent. It wasn't worth it to be truthful when you lost the one you loved, at least that was what she thought.  
  
She had so far managed to avoid doing anything silly but the little display had everyone questioning.  
  
" Hermione, we're waiting. " said Fred tapping his foot impatiently." How did you managed to get our Ronniekins to do what he did?"  
  
"Well... I... just..." Hermione swallowed. She wondered if fainting was a good idea. It would have been a bad idea to tell anyone anything, especially with the way the Weasly twins were grinning. Damn those two! She wouldn't be able to live it down if they found out about this. She continued carefully," I just told him Ginny was old enough to make her own decisions."  
  
"That's it? You talking about the guy who nearly castrated the last boy Ginny had feelings for. And he just accepted this?!" said Fred in amazement." That's is, to quote Ron, bloody impo- Oof!" This last exclamation was due to George poking his brother in the ribs.  
  
"Of course. Thanks Hermione." Said George nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure. Anytime." With that, Hermione followed in Ron's footsteps and zoomed up to her own room to think about what really happened.  
  
Watching her go, Fred turned to George in surprise. " You don't tell me you actually believe that crap story? If she was telling the truth then I am in love with Snape!"  
  
"Of course not." replied George with a smug smile." But if we let her know that all of us know how she feels about Ron, then we wouldn't be able to have any more fun. And don't think I haven't been catching the looks you been throwing Snape!"  
  
Staring at his twin, Fred broke into a large grin. "You bloody brilliant, you know. I am getting the urge to plant one those ultra- sexy lips of yours. "The Gryffindor common room choked on their drinks."(Those that were drinking. The rest just made gagging noises) " But don't mention the Snape thing again. That's private." The common room gagged again.  
  
Sighing, George said, " What did you expect? And no kisses please. At least not in front of everyone." This time there were sounds of people throwing up.  
  
"That's bloody untrue." Harry suddenly said looking in the direction which Hermione had fled.  
  
"What??" Fred turned to him in shock. "But George does have sexy lips! Just like mine!"  
  
Sighing Ginny replied, " You dope, he's talking about Hermione."  
  
"Yeah. You don't think she actually believes that no one knows does she?" said Harry pursing his lips thoughtfully. Ginny nodded. " She does. At least that's the impression I get everytime I mention the subject."  
  
"For such a smart girl, she can be pretty dumb huh?" said Harry looking back at the twins. They however, were looking at him questioningly." What?" He said nervously.  
  
"Do you think our lips are sexy or not?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_**_*__**_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_**_ *_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief once she was safe in her bed . That was close. People had actually begun to suspect. (Truthfully, the sweetheart thinks that no one knows about her feelings for Ron. And she calls Ron slow.)  
  
Her face began to burn again, thinking about really happened in the hallway.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************* *In the hallway*  
  
"Hermione let go of me!" said Ron as he was being dragged. She did as he said, regretting that she had to let go his soft and warm and smoo-  
  
Concentrate Hermoine! her brain shouted. Ok ok. She focused on him. He looked back warily expecting her to shout and scold him for being such a git. He looked so cute that for a moment, Hermione almost lost it and ...well did something wrong. But, her heart said suddenly, why not try something? He was expecting her to shout but maybe she could persuade him and satisfy some of her desires as well. After all she deserved a little something didn't she?  
  
Ron nearly fell over backwards when Hermione suddenly smiled sweetly at him. Control Weasly! His brain shouted. He controlled himself, willing himself not to gaze at her full lips or her big brown chocolate eyes. However, when she took his hand and held it so tenderly, he nearly fainted. Feeling his face go red, he quickly looked at the floor and heard Hermione say.  
  
  
  
And So??? This story was posted up again After something happened to the old one pls read and review again. I lost all the wonderful and truly inspiring reviews by our great reviewers 


	3. OH COME ON!

Disclaimer: After spending a whole day checking, it has been proven that the characters do not belong to me.*!@#$$^%%&*Alas.  
  
Has been edited greatly!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ron gulped. His hands were beginning to sweat like mad and he had long ago lost control of his knees. He watched Hermione's luscious lips part slightly, and her tongue.. Oh god! He began to tremble. It was such sweet agony. Why did these things always happen to him?!  
  
Hermione noticing Ron trembling mistook it for anger and her smile grew more gentle and sweet. She slowly rubbed his large hand. (She thought this would calm him down and had absolutely no idea of the effect it was really having)  
  
" Ron. You have to calm down." She said softly looking into his, oh so blue, eyes. "Listen to me before you say anything."  
  
Ron nodded mutely. He doubt he was capable of actual words. He had almost melted when Hermione addressed him with such sweetness. God why does she have to be so sweet? Even though I know she's doing this for Harry and Gin's sakes I just can't help myself. Oh Hermione .if you only knew..  
  
" Ron dear. are you listening?" asked Hermione seeing his eyes start to look down. I can't even keep his concentration. She of course, had no idea, that she had just called him * dear *  
  
Ron almost started hyperventilating. Hearing the word * dear * addressed to him by Hermione had almost done it. His body wouldn't be able to handle much more. He forced himself to listen to what she was saying and willed his heart to keep beating normally.  
  
" Ron, you have to understand. Ginny isn't a small kid. Harry really loves her and you, of all people know he would never play around with her." Hermione said slowly. She knew Ron's real soft spot was his sister and she did really want to help Harry and Ginny out.  
  
This got Ron's attention. Despite his feelings for Hermione, his concern for Ginny was very real. Just ask that kid who bumped her on the bus. If it hadn't been for that damn driver, he would have made some serious change to that kid's future. He looked back at Hermione. " No way. It doesn't matter if its Harry. No one should do that to my sis." He said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione bit back a giggle. Ron was so cute when he tried to look adamant. But it was also so sweet to see him so concerned about his sister. Sweet, cute, great Ron. She couldn't help it anymore.  
  
" Ron you have to try." She said softly, leaning in.  
  
" No absolutely no- " began Ron stubbornly. There was no way any guy would ever put hands on his baby sister. But that was of course before Hermione reached in and kissed him softly on the cheek. " Just try for me at least."  
  
Hermione's thoughts: OH god! OH god! OH god! OH god! OH god!  
  
Ron's thoughts: * Attention. This is an announcement from Ron central nervous system. Please be informed that our brain is about to self-destruct in five seconds. Please evacuate slowly and calmly. Thank you. *  
  
For a while, neither of them moved. Hermione lips were still gently pressed against Ron's cheek. She could feel the stubble from when he shaved in the morning. Slowly she moved her lips towards his mouth. She felt Ron's hands slowly move up to her hips. She shifted her own hands on his shoulders, now resting all her weight on them. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to feel his lips.  
  
For his part, Ron couldn't believe what was going on. The girl of his every dream was kissing him. Ok, so it was only his cheek, but who gave a damn! She was kissing him! What was even better was the way she still sort of left her lips on his cheek. His heart beating faster, he moved his hands up to her waist. He could feel her leaning on his shoulders, as she dragged her lips over his rough cheek. Unbelievably, Ron was getting the idea that she was moving towards his lips! This was too good to be true.  
  
A few Steps away.  
  
Madam Trewlawney bit back a sigh. She couldn't see anything in the stars at all tonight, no thanks to the rain clouds that were effectively blocking her view. How was she supposed to keep on top of her game in such situations? Tealeaves didn't really work nowadays. Sighing again in frustration, she grabbed her shawls and scarves, and made her way back from the Divination tower to her own room.  
  
Nothing seemed to go right nowadays. None of her predictions were coming true, especially regarding Harry Potter. She had predicted his death so many times over the last few years. It was insulting to see the way he ridiculed them by constantly staying alive. She took it personally whenever she heard about Harry thwarting the Dark Lord.  
  
(Author's note: It wasn't that Trewlawney wanted Harry to die, but it was just that he kept making her look bad. Everyone was ridiculing her so bad that she had on several times, wondered if she should give Voldermot a hand. Not that she would have really done it, but well, she was slightly nuts.)  
  
She stopped abruptly when she realized that she was going the wrong way. Fighting the urge to curse everything, she turned to retrace her steps, thinking about Severus Snape. Snape had often made fun of her, calling her names and being sarcastic to her. If he found out about this, he would have had a field day at the teacher's dining table the next day. He ridiculed her about everything from her hair, to her make-up, to her predictions, to her scarves and even about her crystal ball. She would have given an arm to get one over Snape. Their latest argument had come about over the girl who had walked out of her class and Ronald Weasly. The whole school knew that they were in love, and the teachers had a small bet going on when they would get together. She had bet in the middle of January, causing Snape to laugh out loud. According to the jackass, he predicted much earlier. Sometime this week in fact. She fumed remembering his smug look. One day just let him.  
  
To her surprise, she saw the couple in question in front of her. They were leaning on each other and Granger had her lips on Ron's cheek! Horrified, she realized Snape was going to win the bet! She opened her mouth.  
  
" EXCUSE ME!"  
  
Hermione hearing a voice immediately pulled back. Shocked she looked around to see who ir was that had interrupted her.  
  
" Just what do the two of you think you are doing?! This is highly inappropriate! I am really disgusted! " Trewlawney Said in a angry voice. This was fun!  
  
" Nothing! We were just talking for Gods sakes! Is that a crime nowadays?!" Ron replied just as angrily. This woman had to have to the worse timing ever!  
  
Trewlawney puckered her lips. " From where I was standing, it looked more than that."  
  
Ron was about to reply, when another firm voice spoke first. Hermione said in a cold and controlled voice. " You were, once again, wrong. We were doing nothing." Ron felt a coldness overwhelm his heart. Hermione didn't care about what had almost just happened. He had raised his hopes for nothing.  
  
" Are you sure? Ron?" Trewlawney asked him again. Angrily, he looked at her.  
  
" Didn't you hear that right?! She said there was nothing happening!" This time it was Hermione's turn, to stiffen. Did he really mean that? Is that what was really going through his head? She turned slightly to look at him. He looked dead pissed and at the same time calm. Oh no.  
  
" Ok. But don't let me catch the two of you out here doing this again." With a toss of her head Trewlawney turned around, and walked away. Ha! She had caught each of them giving the other, separate disappointed looks. It would be a while more before they got together. Snape was certain to lose this bet. (You might have wondered how could Trewlawney have just destroyed a couple's happiness, just for the sake of revenge but it wasn't really like that. She knew she had not destroyed but rather just delayed it. One thing she was certainly sure of was that the two of them were made for each other. And she couldn't destroy love like that.)  
  
Back outside the common room, the two in question turned to look at each other. Ron still looked calm thought quite pale while Hermione was furious. That stupid woman was going to pay for this. And Ron.Well life was like that wasn't it? Maybe he just didn't realize. Yes that was it. Ron was slightly slow. This made her more mad. She had just embarrassed herself for nothing then! That idiot was probably going to make fun of her now. Well she would see about that!  
  
" You git! Why won't you just let them be together? They really love each other! Would Harry , who is your best friend and the guy who spends every summer at your house do anything to hurt her? " Ron immediately came back to life hearing the (supposed) anger. Anger he could handle though it was also dangerous, at least better than the other. He was so relieved that he almost smiled when he saw Hermione's face.  
  
Infuriated this time by the smile on his face, she leaned closer to him. This time there was nothing romantic.  
  
" If you don't stop bothering them, I'll hex you to Durmstrang!" she hissed.  
  
" Ok." replied Ron more than slightly scared.  
  
Hermione grabbed him and pushed him back into the common room. Ron reluctantly moved towards the common room. He would do this so Hermione wouldn't hex him.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Announcement! This is Ron's brain. We will do this for Hermione. Please be informed should she ask, we would do anything. Thank you *  
  
Pls review!!!!!!! 


	4. Taking over

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Pls let me have more reviews.  
  
I need to understand what you guys want.  
  
  
  
After a day, Ron nearly lost it when he saw Harry snuggling with Ginny in the common room, but all it took, was a look from Hermione, for him to bite back his tongue. This was often done with a red face either due to anger or embarrassment, no one knew or dared to ask. Harry, though extremely grateful, couldn't help but feel curious about what Hermione could have probably said. To ask Ron would be like walking into Voldermort bathing (euu!!!) and Hermione stubbornly stuck to her lame story. But if he was curious about this, the next few days would shock him into silence.  
  
  
  
It began normally enough, two days after the big fight and Ron was calm enough to play chess with him in the common room. It was a noisy night as usual with the twins making their presence felt everywhere. Tonight they were bothering the 7th year girls, though when one thought about it, Angelina didn't really look bothered when Fred continuously threw stuff at her or tried to distract her from her conversation with Katie. That was another story however so let's just stick to the main characters.  
  
  
  
Ron was of course, winning. Harry knew he would, which was the reason he had suggested they play in the first place.  
  
" Well Potter, looks like you are about to lose again." Ron said smugly, smirking at Harry. Ginny who was sitting next to Harry on the couch put her hand on Harry's leg as if to comfort him, making Ron lose the smirk and start to turn red. Seeing this, Harry hastily removed his girlfriend hand thought she gave him a slightly hurt look. He gave her, a better-put-up-for- now look and resume to losing the game.  
  
  
  
Hermione who was doing her credit work, noticed the exchange and moved to sit next to Ron on his side of the couch. She couldn't really sit next to Harry and Ginny. She noticed the way he looked so damned cute in his red T- shirt and intense look of concentration. His tousled hair just made her want to run her hands through it. But after the "kiss" the two had shared, things had gone back to normal, at least in her view. Ron was his usual self around her, though he did get murderous looks around Harry at times. They had both made a silent agreement to forget everything that had happened. She was, of course hurt, but well it was the best wasn't it? What did confuse her however, was that some times when they were just hanging out, she could have sworn that he was trying to flirt with her! And that was.just well.impossible wasn't it? Ron wasn't that lame and well...he couldn't be flirting could he? Craning her head slightly, she tried to get a look at this impossible-to-understand guy.  
  
Ron started to turn red again, though not so much as he forced himself to concentrate on the game. Things hadn't really gone the way he would have liked, after being interrupted by Trewlawney. He was both hurt and glad of the silent agreement, not to mention what had actually happened. But that didn't stop him from throwing in hints or just having a little fun. Life was already ok, but he needed this. He remembered the way she had smiled at him when he did so well for his Potions test. That had been a strange day, Snape had been extra sarcastic and angry at him and Hermione that day. He supposed it was because he did so well, but there seemed to be something else. After class, he heard that Snape had lost big in some way, but no one would tell him over what. He forgot about it the next moment however, when Hermione praised him for doing so well. He had just barely managed to keep the goofy grin of his face and not stare at her lips.  
  
God! He knew he was pathetic, acting the way he did around her. He just couldn't bear to let it go, the special connection between them that was so short but so missed already. Hermione hadn't really replied to any of his pathetic attempts to flirt but he knew that he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He wanted any kind of contact with her.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he said." Can we help you? Or come to try help Harry do the impossible?"  
  
He noticed out of the corner of his eye, how cute she looked in her small (and tight!) black T-shirt. Even without any makeup whatsoever, he still wanted to grab her and bury his face in her neck .and.and. just moan. (For now!)  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled fondly at Ron, not realizing the way the common room had suddenly quieted down to hear their conversation. In the last few days in fact, the whole of Gryffindor had heard about the incident and there were many interested in what Hermione had done or said. But being the sillies they are, both Ron and Hermione had not noticed this. This was largely due to the fact that when they talked to each other, they didn't really notice anyone else.  
  
  
  
"I was just wondering if either of you had actually finished your work on the potions lesson  
  
today. You know Snape will be quizzing us tomorrow. Just because you did well for the last test is no reason to stop studying consistently " she said still looking at Ron's profile.  
  
"Ah why did I somehow know it was going to be about that?  
  
We'll do it later." replied Ron trying his best not to turn his head and look at her. He pulled at his shirt collar uncomfortably. Was the fire too hot or what?... or was Hermione sitting too close to him? He could feel her leg pressed against his own and it was taking all his will power not to push back against it.  
  
  
  
Harry brought him out of his thoughts when he suddenly gave an embarrassed cough and said, "Actually...uh... I did it already."  
  
Ron looked at him in shock. Since when did Harry do any work early? He asked, "Are you kidding? Since when do you-"  
  
He broke off when he realized why Harry had done so. Harry gave another embarrassed smile. " I ... uh... wanted to spend some time with... uuh.. Ginny later so I did my work early." finishing quickly seeing Ron's ears turn red.  
  
  
  
Before Ron could say anything, Hermione spoke up. " That was very thoughtful of you Harry. And Ron, since you haven't done it yet, do you want me to help you out with it?"  
  
  
  
Immediately, all thoughts of Harry disappeared. Turning to face Hermione, he said teasingly going a little red himself." Are you sure you want to help me out? Or do you just want to spend some quality time with me?"  
  
God! Where the hell did he get the guts to say that?!  
  
  
  
Hermione looked back at him giving her the teasing and cheeky smile that she found so endearing. She answered in the same teasing tone, her ears turning slightly red as well." Both options are not so bad." If he wanted to play, well she would also play this time.  
  
  
  
Looking at her smiling so, he tried to tease her again. " Maybe if you asked me nicer, I would." he said his hands becoming sweaty as he realized he was actually flirting with Hermione. The room was getting hotter and hotter.  
  
  
  
Hermione put both hands on her hips and parted her mouth slightly. She felt an insane urge to giggle but controlled herself." Uh ok... So Ron would you please come and study with me?"  
  
  
  
Ron paused, thinking carefully about his insult that he hoped wasn't too crass, and opened his mouth.  
  
The whole of Gryffindor listened carefully. Only Ron and Hermione were the best source of sweet flirting. They waited with baited breath, for the insult that would come from Ron. Even Ginny and Harry were listening intently  
  
" Ok."  
  
  
  
Thud! was the sound of Fred falling from Angelina's lap. Elsewhere, all mouth were left gaping open including Hermione, as she watched Ron get up and go to his room to get his work. Harry looked at his friend in complete shock, Ron's brothers and sister even more. They had never seen Ron ever agree to do work. What was even scarier about this was the look of shock, fear and surprise on Ron's face.  
  
Ron returned and sat down at the table looking expectantly at Hermione. She hadn't been expecting this and was so, a little slow to walk back to him. She tried to say something, but couldn't come up with anything. Silently thanking the powers that be, she picked up her own book and tried to concentrate on the words.  
  
Meanwhile Gryffindor was still silently shocked.  
  
  
  
What was actually going on in Ron's head.  
  
  
  
Ron thought carefully about his insult and opened his mouth.  
  
  
  
* Ron's Brain, in a businesslike voice: Ok stopp!!!Tongue and mouth, you will disregard the message Ron wants to send! Please stand by for the following message to be broadcast out. And lower body you better get moving up to his room to collect his work. I have already spoken to his central nervous system so don't worry about him resisting. Come on body parts, we can get this boy laid if we work hard! *  
  
  
  
So Ron was utterly shocked when his mouth and body began to disobey him. He moved without knowing what was going on. (Those of you who don't know why Ron's brain is doing this, refer to earlier chapter)  
  
Looking around he tried to grab the stairway rail and stop himself from moving. Shooting pains suddenly shot through his feet. He grabbed on to the railing harder.  
  
  
  
* Sir! He's trying to resist! reported the nervous system. He's managed to ignore earlier pain warning. Ron's brain thought and said, "Well there's no choice. Turn the lever up on the arms. We have to sacrifice some for the long run. Looking at his control screen, he nodded at the arms who were saluting him bravely. Ah... brave lads...*  
  
  
  
"Argh!" Ron let go of the rail. That had definitely hurt! And his feet started to move again. His body was not obeying him! Well we'll see about that!  
  
He, with all his strength moved his feet, back. Sweat began to form on his forehead. His feet continued to move forwards. Gritting his teeth, he bent over and held his feet together. This was beginning to get ridiculous. Here he was, bending over, his ass up in the air, trying to hold his feet together. His feet continued to strain against him and his arms began to hurt again.  
  
But Ron had come from a trying background. Fred and George had taught him all to well about pain. He held his squirming feet tighter. What he absolutely did not expect was, his feet to suddenly stop moving. Owing to the fact that his ass was in the air and he was already off-balanced, he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Crack! His head hit the wall with a sickening thud. He nearly lost consciousness. Trying to clear his fuzzy head, he felt himself moving towards his room. He could hardly control himself as he watched his hands grab the books and parchment. His feet moved again stopping before the mirror. The fuzziness was fading away and he was relieved to see that there was no bruise where he had hit his head.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a voice speaking. * Come on . you don't have to resist me. just do everything I say and no one has to get hurt.*  
  
Ron looked at himself in fear, his eyes trembling. He was going ma-!  
  
Before he could move to retaliate, his right hand flew up and smacked him a good one on the right cheek. * You idiot!! Just do everything I say and you're not mad ass!!*  
  
This time Ron let it go. He wasn't sure who was in control anymore. He could have sworn he heard a sigh. Miserably he went down to the common room and looked at Hermione and looked at her. Her mouth was wide open and she seemed to be trying to say something. Giving up she sat next to him and started to read her book again.  
  
  
  
Well What did you think!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! PLS PLS {PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLs PLS PLS {PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLs PLS PLS {PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLs PLS PLS {PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLs PLS PLS {PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLs Review. 


	5. and so we go

Disclaimer: Nothing except the brain is mine. If any of you kind readers wish to use it, pls inform me so that i can visit and read your story!

Thank you again to all who bothered to read and review.

****

Camilas: Thanks so much. The teachers bet was something I was really enthusiastic about. And well I will continue to read ur story with the fond hope that there will be more R/HR!!!!!

****

Emalia Jinx: Sorry ot have left you hanging for so long. But I just wanted to make it gd. Abt the tight T-Shirt, it looks normal to everyone else except Ron. He always has a different way to look at her don't you think?

****

Hermandron4eva: hey you right..i changed and added some new stuff. So pls look thru and tell me if it better or not gd enough? Havent heard from ya…

****

Carly: Hope you llike this chapter. Dunno if its gd enough yet so I'll be hoping for ur review..

****

Amy-amr2007: I try to write filrting but sorry , in this I absolutely suck. Dunno how to write romance very well.I tried in this chapter so tell me if it not gd or not enough.

sparkleygem 

Anaisnine

Archchancellor.

shewhodares

. camilas 

Amy-amr2007

dkscully 

Emalia Jinx

Margarita Mocha 

Michemix hermandron4ever

Netherlandsforever

Shinegami's Little Sis

Thanx to all of ya…bec of ya I update…I hope to hear from u guys soon abt this fic…

And so it went on. Ron did everything that Hermione asked. As expected, most of her requests usually involved Ron spending time with her. Ron, for his part, had given up fighting his brain. So it was common now to see Ron studying side by side with Hermione in the library on afternoons and decked out on the couch playing chess or again studying with her during the evenings. His grades had drastically improved nowadays, to the joy of his parents, though the twins had now taken to calling him Percy. (He was tempted to curse the living shit out of them but he had promised Hermione he wouldn't and as we know...)

Ron, in short, looked to some people to be severely whipped though if anyone ever asked, his defense was that you had to be a couple to be whipped. Hermione on the other hand, gave the excuse that Harry was spending all his time with Ginny whenever anyone questioned her about Ron. And so on it went. 

A interesting point to note was that despite everything, despite a kiss, random touches, and spending all their time together, both of them still believed that each other had no feelings for the other. (This has severely frustrated Ron's brain as well as the writer who doesn't know how else to bring them together!)

But then again, with every sappy story, there has a dark interlude. One person had watched in utter disgust at Ron and Hermione. This person was none other than the resident evil genius, a.k.a. Ferret boy, Draco Malfoy.

" It's freaking embarrassing! Weasel is ruining the reputation of guys and Pure bloods! How can he actually think to taint the...." ranted Draco pacing up and down the Slytherin common room.

Goyle and Crabbe nodded dumbly. Despite looking like they were following Draco, both of them were in fact zoning out with their own thoughts. (_Here's a quick look into their brains.)_

Crabbe: Writer immediately starts sneezing at the cobwebs and dust that has been accumulating inside the brain. Looking all over for intelligent, or any kind of thoughts at all, he is not very surprised to find only pictures of food all over. Shaking his head, writer leaves quickly, proceeding to Goyle. 

Goyle: Writer is this time prepared, and brings a handkerchief to block the dust. Goyle's brain is almost identical to Crabbe with just as many foo- Wait! Writer turns around quickly. He swears he just saw a naked female body with cream puff all over it! Writer runs around frantically trying to find out who it was. He turns left and searches among the assorted candies till he sees it again. Yes! He sees a leg! Running quickly towards the image he stops triumphantly in front of it. Cream puffs decorate the naked female body of Mc-.... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!McGonnogal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!Immediately turns and flees!!!

Goyle looks around. He thought he just heard screaming coming from somewhere ruining his favorite fantasy. In front of him Draco stops and smiles evilly at them. 

" I'll make him see the light. After I am done, he'll never even notice her again." Laughing away, the way only bad guys can, he walks off towards his room. His two faithful buddies follow behind when Goyle suddenly trips and badly scrapes his knee.(_The writer is pissed with the visions inside his head. He doubts he will ever be able to sleep again.)_

Back in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione yawn simultaneously. Ron couldn't believe he had just spent another day with Hermione. It seemed almost too good to be true. Weeks smelling her hair (Orangy!) and her faint but still maddening perfume. He had also seen some new things. Despite being the foremost expert on Hermione, he had come to realize that there were some things that she didn't tell anyone including Harry or Ginny. Such as the way she worried herself to death some nights about Voldermot hurting Harry. He got jealous sometimes, watching her hawk over Harry (whenever he wasn't stuck to Ginny) though he never said anything. Complaining would have been calling the kettle black as he himself frequently spent nights staying awake to make sure Harry didn't have nightmares. 

But that wasn't all. After spending so much time watching her do her work, he had also come to see how much she really treasured...uh. (Writer_ blushes_) her Transfigurations teacher's praises. Finally, Ron had come to realize why she never let Harry or him copy. She put her heart and soul into every piece of work, whether it was a 10-ft essay on Potions or just a short piece on Charms. She never hesitated to assist Neville either and Ron could practically see Neville sit starry eyed every time Hermione looked at him. He felt a bit jealous again until Hermione smiled at him, and then it was his turn to make the goofy face.

He had also noticed other things of course. Like how she could make the world stop by just smiling at him or turn his insides out by turning her big chocolate brown eyes full force on him. And of course when she absent-mindedly put her mouth in her hair whenever reading. She would just bite on it and sort of play with it in her fingers.

(_Whenever she did this, Ron's brain would have to send signals to calm down the entire body before it started hyperventilating)_

He was already in love with Hermione, but never did he expect, that he could fall in more deeply. .

For the last few days before she slept, Hermione spent a few moments thanking the powers that be for giving her all this time with Ron. Never did she expect her redhead hero to be able to surprise her in so many different ways. From the little things like smiling at her encouragingly when she was doing a tough sum or by cutting short his dinner to bring her food when she was so busy studying. She loved his beautiful laughing blue eyes and his wide smile. Even his freckles now were cute to her and she would have given up all her marks to be able to kiss each and every one of them. Finally she understood what sweet agony was. 

Glancing over at him, Hermione said brightly." Well what do you want to now?"

Ron looked blankly at her. He wasn't in the mood to play chess or do any more reading. Seeing Harry and Ginny sitting at the couch talking, he replied. " Um... let's go join them." 

They got up and joined the two lovebirds. Due to the fact Harry and Ginny were sitting together under a blanket in the center of the couch, Ron and Hermione were forced to sit at different ends of the couch. Ginny was already sleeping on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled fondly at her and gestured to Hermione to take her up to bed. He shook her gently and gave her soft kiss on the cheek, mindful of Ron's presence. She got up and made her way sleepily to her dorm accompanied by Hermione.

Harry looked over at Ron. " Do you want to go up then? "

Ron turned slightly red and replied," Nah. I'll wait for Hermione." 

Harry smiled knowingly." How do you know she'll come back down? " He teased.

Ron blushed. "She will."

Hermione, after putting Ginny to bed did come back down, expecting to find both boys gone. She was surprised and very happy to see Ron still there.

" Uh... I wanted to say goodnight." said Ron not looking at her.

" OH...Ok. Goodnight." she replied taking a seat on the couch, still on the other side. She stared at the fire. Ron was still making no move to go up. She sighed to herself. She wondered if she dared to lean over and kiss him goodnight. Probably wasn't a good idea. She sighed again. She still remembered the kiss and how smooth his cheeks had been. Turning to look at him, she started to say something when she noticed her darling asleep. Smiling fondly she approached him, draping the blanket Harry and Ginny had been using over him. Standing over him, she wondered. Dare she? Slowly she leaned in towards his cheeks. She didn't dare kiss his lips. If he woke up suddenly she would just say she was kissing him goodnight. But if he woke up while she was kissing his lips... 

She got near enough to gently drag her lips over his smooth sweet cheeks. Her hands crept up to bury themselves in his soft hair. Unable to control herself, she moved to the front of his face. Stroking his hair gently, she leaned in, just rubbing her nose on his. She rested her forehead on his lightly, trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe how strong the desire in her to kiss him was. Running her hand through his hair again she slowly brought her right hand down to touch his lips. Leaning in …Oh god... Slowly she pulled away feeling the blood rising, making her face hot. Giggling again at the sight of him fast asleep without any idea of what had just happened, she dashed up the stairs to her room, to dream only the sweet dreams of those in love.

It was a good thing Ron hadn't been awake. His entire body would have exploded don't you think?

PLs pls review. I am sorry if you think my fluff isn't gd enough. In truth I know absolutely nothing abt romance. I really killed myself having to write this, trying not to copy anyone. PLs tell me wat u think…I need some help in this..


	6. Problems

Please and review. I am thankful for each and every review. I am not getting as much reviews as I did last time so I think I must be doing something wrong. So pls if you guys have the time pls tell me how to improve the story.  
  
Sorry I have not been updating for a long time, as I have been really sick with the flu. In fact my doctor told me that the only thing that could sure me were reviews. So if you people are really kind and caring you will review this humble work so that I can get better. Thanks!  
This will be slightly less on humor at first. 

Camilas: OK ok … sorry I take so long update…. Will try harder next time…I will be updating stories today**….4 k words**!! I know I have not been updating my other stories but I assure you…when I do…it will be worth it !!! hopefully…  
  
Disclaimer: Only the plot  
  
  
For all purposes, it really looked to other people that Draco hated Hermione from the moment she entered Hogwarts. After all she was a 'Mudblood' and she was ugly. Any chance he got, he would insult and criticize her. So it had come as a bit of shock at first when Draco had tried to kiss Hermione when he was drunk a few months. All seemed to be forgotten when he claimed that it was the alcohol that made him seen the ' Ugly little Mudblood' as someone else. But…. well…

  
Hermione had definitely changed from her bushy, buck-toothed days. She had become someone that was desirable. The only reason that no one had ever went for her (other than Krum) was because all knew that her heart belonged to Ron. 

  
It pissed Draco off, to see the two of them so close. Despite his excuses to Crabbe and Goyle, the real reason he wanted to split Ron and Hermione apart was because he wanted Hermione for himself. 

  
He still remembered when he had seen Hermione in Hogsmead with the other two assholes in Muggle clothing. In her body hugging skirt and brown blouse, she had looked good enough to eat. Draco had almost given in to the temptation of ripping off her clothes there and then and taking her in front of everyone. 

  
Two things stopped him. Firstly, his death at the hands of his father. Lucius wouldn't give a damn how many pureblood girls he ravaged, but a mud blood was definitely off-limits. Secondly, Ron Weasely. As much as he thought he was better than that redhead was, he knew he couldn't beat Ron in a fistfight. To use magic would have drawn too much attention.

  
His gaze then fell upon a corner of the Slytherin room where guys surrounded a stunningly beautiful Slytherin. He beckoned to her and she quickly made her way over to him brushing all the other guys off. If it had been anyone else than Malfoy, some words might have been exchanged. As it was everyone else simply went in different directions. 

  
He watched the older Slytherin approach. He had screwed Sherri long ago when he first saw her. She was not only beautiful but had the body of a young goddess. Like Granger.... She had easily given in knowing the benefits of being on Draco Malfoy's good side. She like the other s had become boring. There was no conquest, no sense of achievement as he did her. Bored he ignored from her from then on, occasionally going back when he needed to relieve himself.

  
She was more than willing. Her family could only go up with Draco being her bed. She smiled back at him sweetly. He was not fooled. Under the sugary sweet smile, lay a viper. She would do anything for him including feeding him to Voldermot. He would have to be careful. 

  
" Yes, Draco?" she asked, slightly pushing her breasts outwards. He smiled to himself. Yes, she was the perfect type. If Weasley was still into pretty, hot girls, this was the perfect plan." I want you to seduce Weasley."

  
She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "For what? Although he is kind of tasty..."

  
" I want to break him and the mud blood up. He shouldn't go around polluting the pure magic blood." he replied staring coldly at her eyes.

  
Sherri knew that look and bit back her tongue. It was wiser to do what he wanted rather than question him...for now. Besides Weasley was not that bad. Quite muscular and she did have a thing for red-hair." Ok." she said. "I'll do him by the end of the week."

  
Draco smiled again at her retreating back. Now on to the next part. Granger always had been slightly low in the self-confidence. He knew exactly what to do to win her.

Hermione giggled to herself. She was sure this was Ron. Lying on her bed, she began to read the card again.  
  
' Roses are red, violets are blue, Once again, I love you!'  
  
Ok, so it was a bit childish. And not very romantic. But that didn't matter cause it was Ron who sent it. Her Ron. The light of her life. The knight who rescued her in all her dreams. The one, who then ripped her clothes off as she moaned in pleasure and proceeded to...  
  
Blushing, she sat up on her bed. Her whole body felt intoxicated. Ron was the only one who could make her feel this way. Sort of like floating in the sky, surrounded by the beautiful sunset of gold-red sunset colored skies. She imagined him giving his lopsided grin while caressing her face with his hands.  
  
Bang! The window slammed shut, bringing her out of her daydream. She looked at the envelope it came in again. It was lavish, compared to the poem, with gold sprinkles and silver outlines. Like the earlier poems though, there was no signature. It didn't matter however, cause who else would send her love poems?  
  
That thought suddenly brought her back down from the clouds. She bit her lip and looked at the card again. Why would Ron ever send her such things? Despite all the time they spent together, he had never once shown her, any interest in becoming more to each other than just best friends.  
  
She had immediately thought that Ron had sent this because, well, she had wanted to believe it so badly. But now that she actually thought about it, there was nothing to indicate Ron on it. Except the childish parts, of course.  
  
And also he hadn't been acting weird at all. Normally knowing Ron he couldn't keep a secret without turning violently red. She got up and started to pace back and forth, in front of her bed, biting on her hair at the same time. Maybe she would just ask him if he sent it...No! That would be too embarrassing. He'll definitely deny it if I came straight out and say that. I know! I'll show him the poem and * innocently * ask if he knew who did it. That would work. If it were Ron, he would immediately blush and start stammering. Grabbing the card, she turned to the mirror and adjusted her hair. Not so bad nowadays. Her hair was still bushy, but her features had definitely become more pronounced. Her brown eyes gleamed with intelligence and practically shined when Ron was with her. At first her nose had looked huge but admittedly it was now cute and delicate.  
  
She turned around and looked her body from the side. That too had most assuredly come of age and she would definitely not be afraid to compete in a swimsuit contest. Not that she would want to show off her body to Ron. But…

Humming a slight tune to herself, she adjusted her clothes. If by any chance, it wasn't Ron….  
  
Hermione silenced her brain before it could get further. In her imagination, Ron had already confessed and the two of them were snogging their hearts out.  
  
She walked into the Gryffindor common room, scanning for her redhead hero. Red hair with black… Ginny. Two redheads... Twins. She frowned. Where wa- Ah! There he was in front of the fire.  
  
She approached him excitedly. He looked up when he heard her approaching. Smiling, he patted to a part of the couch next to him, motioning her to sit down. She sat, seeing out the corner of her eye, that Harry and Ginny had come out of their embrace and were looking her curiously.  
  
" She looks damned excited! " whispered Harry into Ginny's ear. "Look at her face, it's so flushed!"  
  
Ginny had to agree with him. Hermione really did look almost delirious with excitement. What on earth could possibly get her so worked up? Frowning, she got up to make her way over to her brother and best friend.  
  
Harry, followed his girlfriend, also curious at the sight of Hermione's face. They plopped down next to Ron, sitting not so close, knowing how Ron could get sometimes. But they could have started tearing each other's clothes off without Ron ever even noticing. He was too busy gazing dreamily into Hermione's brown eyes. They were both almost oblivious to everyone else's presence.  
  
" What's up 'Mione?" said Ron gazing at Hermione. Ginny giggled when she heard her brother use the pet name. He had always criticized her for being so sappy, but he would have died if he ever knew how sappy he really was when it came to Hermione.  
  
" Nothing much. I ...just wanted to ask you something. Answer me truthfully ok?" she replied staring right back at his bright blue eyes. Her heart beat faster as she drew forth the card from her pocket. This was it! Here goes nothing!  
  
* Ron's brain: " Answer her properly you dweeb!"*  
  
Ron gave an irritated nod to signal that he would. His brain had lately taken to insulting him more and more nowadays. One day he would show the lumpy loudmouth who was the boss, but for now, Hermione demanded his attention.  
  
" What did ya want?" he said noticing the card she was holding out to him. Curious, he took it out of her hand and began to read it to himself. His vision began to turn red.  
  
" Do you happen to know anything about who sent this poem?" she said smiling hopefully. " Anything at-"  
  
" NO!" Ron shouted. The whole common room stopped upon hearing Ron. None however were more shocked than Hermione who suddenly lost her hopeful smile.  
  
" Who sent this to ya? Was it Vicky!?" Ron said moving closer to Hermione. He looked absolutely furious. Hermione stared back at him in shock. If it wasn't Ron then who?  
  
" I thought it was you?" She said timidly, slowly feeling her hopes drain away.  
  
" No! Why would I ever do something as dumb as give you such a dumb poem!" Ron shouted back. The people watching winced when Ron said that. Hermione, who looked lost at first, now began to acquire a more familiar face of anger.  
  
" WHO SAID IT'S DUMB!?!?" she screamed back at him.  
  
" I DID! WHAT A DUMB PIECE OF NONSEN-" was as far as he got before Hermione slapped him hard. Gasps of shock were heard from the common room, including Ginny's. Ron stood in mute shock, one hand at his cheek, just standing and watching Hermione who managed to compose her self. " Just because a fool like you doesn't understand anything, doesn't give you the right to go around criticizing. Asshole." Calmly she turned around and made her way around the frozen Gryffindorians, who were absolutely nonplussed, up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Harry stared at her disappearing back, his mouth still hanging open. Not only had she slapped Ron, she had also cursed! What the hell was going on? He turned around to look at Ron who was still standing stiffly.  
  
Ron looked stupidly at the door the girls' dorm, which Hermione had gone into. He didn't know what exactly was happening. Realizing that everyone was looking at him, he turned and ran out of the common room.  
  
*Ron's brain (absolutely furious): " What the hell did you think you were doing?!? Why didn't you admit to sending the poem?! You lousy-"  
  
"But sir! We didn't!" cried the hands.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Our system did not write that letter sir!"  
  
Ron's brain paused. This was bad. Someone was trying to get in their way. "Right boys, start working." He said to the brain cells." We gotta find out who's trying to steal her away from us" *  
  
Harry then turned Ginny. He gestured to Hermione and she nodded before pointing after Ron and going up to the girls' dorm. He grabbed his wand and quickly left to go look for his best friend. 

Ginny pushed the curtain around Hermione's bed and found her friend sobbing into the pillow. Sighing to herself, she sat down on the bed, reaching out a hand to stroke Hermione's hair. She could feel the sobs that were racking through her friend's body. 

For the life of her, she couldn't understand how this had happened. Ron and Hermione had been getting along superb. Snape had been so confident that he was going to win the pool, set up by the twins, on when Ron and Hermione would get together. He had bet (big she heard, almost triple figures!) on 20th Dec! Ginny herself had put a bet together with Harry for the 25th of December. They both thought that that with a few Christmas kisses, her dumb brother would be able to win the heart he had desired for so long. And now this…all because of one card.

She noticed more of the same cards all over the bed. Using her other hand, she picked one up and read it

" Roses' are red, Violets are Blue

I love the way you look today!"

Ginny had to bite back a smile. They did sound like something Ron would send. It was silly, but it must have meant the world to Hermione. Ginny knew first hand that no matter how much she scolded Ron for doing silly things, that was one of the reasons Hermione adored her brother. 

She remembered a talk they had once in the Common room. She had asked Hermione if she really thought that Ron was dumb but Hermione had immediately shook her head. Blushing, she confessed that she only did it because she was worried for him. She didn't want him to get into any unnecessary trouble. Ron was always doing stupid stuff.

"You know him, he never thinks before jumping into a fight. No matter how many times Malfoy goads him, he never learns his lesson." Hermione said looking at the fire. " Why can't he just think first before doing anything so rash? Honestly..."

Ginny was glad Hermione wasn't looking at her. She really did feel like just bursting out and laughing her head off at Hermione's worried tone. She knew that the only time Ron ever fought with Malfoy was when the git insulted her or Hermione. Her, well she was his sister, but Hermione was a different story. He would get so pissed to the point that he would forget about punishments and expulsion. To him, insulting Hermione was the worse thing ever. He didn't really care anymore when Malfoy insulted him or Harry. Hermione was the only one he looked out for. But of course, in typical Ron and Hermione fashion, she never realized this and Ron would have shook hands and kissed Malfoy, before he ever admitted this.

She snorted causing Hermione to turn to her in slight surprise. Mistaking Ginny's red face for anger, she said quickly.

" I am not calling him stupid. But he just is sooo impulsive! But I do like him. Er... I mean like it. When he acts dumb. I mean…ah...when he is fooling around with me." She gasped when she realized what she said.

Ginny's face turned redder at she tried to control the laughter that was threatening to bubble from her lips. Hermione was babbling at this point.

" I mean…ah…. what I mean is that…when he is joking with me. No one can make me laugh like him." She said weakly.

" Really? Then why don't you ever tell him that? The only things you guys seem to enjoy is screaming with each other! Are you sure about that? Is that really what your relationship is about?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione had blushed at the word relationship, but now tilted her head and sighed.

" I don't like fighting with him you know. But sometimes it's the only way to keep some form of communication with him. When he's angry with me…he justs ignores me completely. It …hurts." The last part was said in a low voice, the pain evident. 

Ginny fumed silently at her brother. Hermione really did look very sad now, thinking about all the times she and Ron had fought. What she couldn't tell Hermione, was that Ron was just as miserable whenever the two of them fought. She remembered back to the time when the both of them had screamed at each other over Scabbers. Ron had truly been sorry but refused to say anything as his pride got in the way. 

No matter what the rest thought they knew, she alone knew how much her brother liked Hermione. Liked? Maybe love was the proper word. Harry was the only other one who knew the true depths of Ron's feelings. 

The only reason neither of them ever said anything was because they knew how irritated Ron and Hermione got whenever anyone else interfered in their business. Besides it was fun and cute to see the way the two 'love-birds' acted around each other. They were truly Hogwarts' cutest non-couple. 

Admittedly there had been other girls interested, like a 7th year Hufflepuff who had actually gone so far as to ask Ron out on a date. But that didn't work out at all. Her brother only had eyes for one girl. No one, not even Fleur could hold a candle to Hermione in Ron eyes. This she knew from one the few moments Ron had let his guard down and actually said what he thought of Hermione.

She remembered the way Ron's eyes had sparkled fondly when he described the way she chased after him to do his homework. The way she stood up to Malfoy or just the way she refused to let anyone stop her when she made her mind up. 

Ginny remembered another incident when Hermione had come to visit the Burrow before school started. The look of longing and love on her brother's face when he looked at Hermione, positively made the hair on the back of her neck stand!

She couldn't help feeling a bit jealous upon hearing her brother describe another girl like so. She and Ron had always been close and knew that Ron had always thought of her as his …well… jewel, and no matter what she argued with him, secretly she relished the way her brother loved her. But to somehow lose her place actually made her feel a tinny bit jealous. She knew what she had with Harry was great, but what Hermione and Ron had was way beyond it. The two of them, when they decided to stop hurting each other, and finally get together would truly be something to admire and aspire to. 

But if this card wasn't sent by her brother, then it meant that out there was a guy who was interested in pursuing Hermione. 

" Who on earth could possibly be interested in you?" thought Ginny, out loud, not realizing how that sounded. Hermione however did, and looked up at Ginny, fire flashing in her eyes.

" Of course! You are just like your brother! Who on earth could ever be interested in the ugly bookworm! Well I have news for you! There is someone and you can go and tell that irritating, useless bastard of a brother of yours that!" With that she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Ginny groaned to herself. She hadn't really been thinking about what she said but that wasn't what she meant. Guys had been interested in Hermione since noticing her at last year's ball. It was just that everyone also knew that Ron would beat the crap out of anyone who did dare to approach Hermione. 

She briefly considered telling Hermione that, but realized that Hermione was not going to listen to anything she had to say. She groaned again, realizing how much more badly she had just made the situation. Hermione was really hurt now, and who knew what she might do?

She may have been the smartest student around but when it came to Ron, everything just seemed go wrong. Sighing, Ginny got up to leave. She dearly hoped Harry was doing better than she did.

" Ron! Wait!" shouted Harry in vain. Nothing was as fast as an angry or embarrassed Weasley. He stopped, gasping, trying to catch his breath. Ron had disappeared from his view. Harry leaned back against the wall, trying to think about what he would say if he ever did catch up with Ron.

He realized there was only one place Ron would go to. Quickly, (walking only) he made his way to the library. Normally even wild hippogriffs couldn't get Ron into a library, but ever since he had started studying with Hermione, Harry had caught Ron spending extra time in there by himself. After a confrontation, Ron had admitted, blushingly, that he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. Harry had the idea that Hermione had a big part to play in that decision but decided to let it go. 

He ran into the library. There was no flaming head in sight. Madam Pince who had been busy tiding up some books looked up angrily at him. He looked back at her sheepishly. She relented seeing his worried eyes. Turning back to her books, she said, pointing to a rather dark part of the library, near the back." He is in there."

With a grateful look, he was about to race over but remembered in time, and forced himself to walk calmly over to the area she pointed to. His nose wrinkled at the dust. Why on earth did Ron choose this spot? And for that matter how was it that Madam Pince ignored dust in her library?

As he walked further in, he noticed a door in the side of the wall. It was so innocuous that had he not been paying attention, he would have just walked right past it. That must be where Ron was hiding. He moved towards the door, pausing in front of it. What exactly was he going to say? 

Pls. Does anyone have any gd ideas for Harry to say to save the day??

This chapter is long so now i hope you all understand why it took so long to write…I am slow : ) 

At the risk of sounding shameless…pls pls review…


End file.
